Ellis Grey
Ellis Grey is the mother of Meredith Grey and Maggie Pierce. She is the ex-wife of Thatcher Grey. During her time, she was a world famous surgeon who was twice honored with the Harper Avery Award. She was later diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Early Life She was born on August 6, 1953 to unnamed parents or siblings. At some point, she met Thatcher Grey. The two married and had Meredith Grey, in 1978. Meanwhile, Ellis had finished med school and started her surgical residency at Seattle Grace Hospital, where she was often looked down because she was one of the first female surgeons. Wanting to prove herself, she worked a lot and didn't spend time with her family. She bonded with Richard, who was also being looked down because of his skin color. They soon started an affair and began planning a life together. Starting in 1982, she along with Richard Webber treated Phillip Nichols, who ultimately ended up being the first patient in Seattle diagnosed with AIDS. They operating on him without knowing how it was transmitted. They later stood by his bedside and watched him died. After his death, Ellis took Richard to Emerald City Bar, where she convinced Richard to drink alcohol instead of soda. In June 1983, they made a deal to leave their spouses because they didn't want to cheat anymore. After Richard found out that Ellis was on the list for the Harper Avery Award for the Grey Method, he chose to stay with Adele because he was jealous of Ellis' career. Devastated over Richard leaving her, she slit her wrists in front of Meredith. She told Meredith not to be scared of blood and to not call 911. After Ellis passed out, Meredith called 911 and she was transported to the ER. While being treated, Ellis discovered she was pregnant with Richard's child, which is why they moved to Boston. They lived an apartment. She stopped drinking wine and wrote down what she ate in her journals. After Ellis' water broke, she gave birth to Maggie on November 22, 1983, but gave her up for adoption. After giving birth, Ellis and Meredith didn't have to hide anymore, so they moved across town to a nice house. Meredith started first grade and Ellis started her fellowship at Massachusetts General Hospital. Season 1 When Meredith started her internship, Ellis was suffering from Alzheimer's and resided at the Roseridge Home for Extended Care. Her case was advanced, and she most often thought she was still completing her residency. After her disease progressed to the point where she could no longer handle her own affairs, they had her sign everything over to Meredith. Season 2 She was brought to the hospital with cramping pain and diarrhea. Season 3 She became agitated and aggressive, so she was given lorazepam to calm her down. Later that day, she coded and was unable to be resuscitated. When Meredith drowned in Elliott Bay, she saw her mother in a sort of afterlife, saying she didn't belong there. She said that Meredith was anything but ordinary before telling her to run. She was later cremated, put into a beautiful urn, and for a time was "hanging out in the back of Meredith's closet." Season 4 Her ashes were later washed down a surgical sink at Seattle Grace Hospital by Meredith and Richard, who sw it as a fitting tribute for her finale resting place to be so closely associated with the hospital which she dedicated her life to. Season 8 In the alternate universe, she never developed Alzheimer's. Richard chose her instead of Adele, and they raised Meredith together. She was also the Chief of Surgery and Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace. Season 11 Personality She was extremely overbearing, intense, arrogant, driven, determined, and hardworking. Relationships Career Trivia Notable Episodes Appearances